


It's always just us.

by princesssroyalpinkpanties



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: 250th episode, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jared is a drama queen, M/M, basically it's all just FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesssroyalpinkpanties/pseuds/princesssroyalpinkpanties
Summary: Jared wanted to celebrate the show's 250th episode, but Jensen forgot. As usual, when you love someone little things can seem much bigger than they really are, but they always find their way back to each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jared made such a scene, when he told the story about how Jensen forgot to celebrate the wrap of the episode, and Jensen looked so adorably in trouble I couldn't help but think about how things worked out that day. I'm trash.

_What the fuck?_ Jared thinks as he reads the message for the second time. What. The. Fuck.

" _Jen, where are you? Can't find you anywhere."_

" _Hey babe, I'm almost home."_

They had just finished filming episode 250th and Jared thought it would be nice to celebrate with Jensen, quietly and nostalgic. Just them and some beers. But obviously he was the only one who wanted that, because Jensen just left him behind, probably forgot about it.

It's been a few months since they had their last fight, something bearding related, not important enough to be remembered. Everything was calm and joyful. But now, Jared was mad and hurt. Jensen has always been the forgetful type, but _fuck_ , they talked about this yesterday. How could he forget so quickly, like it was nothing? Jensen probably was tired, but so was Jared. That 's what was hurting him.

He doesn't reply Jensen and waits for Cliff to drop Jensen at their place and go back to pick him up. The waiting, like a kid who can't find his own way back home after school, just making him more nervous.

When Cliff arrives, Jared enters the car in silence and stays like that through the whole trip.

"He's just tired, Jared. Take it easy on him." Cliff says, when they park in the garage.

"That's what he asked you to say?" Jared asks.

Cliff just laughs,  knows better. He says goodbye and remembers Jared that Jensen need to be in one piece to shoot tomorrow.  

Jared prepares his speech and enters home.

Jensen is already standing in front of the door, wearing his most beautiful smile and innocent eyes.

"Okay, Cliff texted me while he was driving you. Why are you mad, honey?"

Jared just looks at him, eyes burning. His fake innocence is as infuriating as it is adorable.

"Well, I don't know, Jensen. Maybe because today we wrapped the _fucking_ 250th episode of _our_ show, the one we talked about _yesterday,_ and you forget about it like it's nothing and leave me behind without telling me. I searched for you in the whole set like a _lost dog._ Is this enough?" Jared spills, trying not to scream. It wasn't enough to that.

Jensen's eyes grow bigger for a moment, when he remembers about the episode. Then, he blushes, an apologetic smile forming on his lips. He waves his head and walks towards Jared.

"So sorry, babe. I was so tired I came straight home to take a nap before you get here. I didn't know you had plans for tonight."

"Well, I don't, Jensen." Jared looks away. "And now I don't want to, anyway. I can see it doesn't matter to you."

Jensen frowns. "Don't say that." He tries to wrap his arms around Jared, but he pushes them away.

"It sure looks like it, to me. You fucking left me behind and didn't even bothered to let me know!" Jared walks past Jensen and goes to their bedroom. "You forgot about _me_ , Jensen." He says and closes the door.

He can feel the anger and the hurt still inside him, but he was just insecure. Yes, he knows Jensen and him are together for over a decade now, but he still gets insecure like he did in their first year together. He hates it, but it's just how he is. It's not that he doesn't trust Jensen's undeniable love for him, but that _beast_ that lives inside him sometimes like to get out to play his favorite game, make Jared doubt everything good in his life, make him feel like he doesn't deserve anything at all. And the _beast's_ favorite toy was always Jensen. Because Jensen is the best thing that has ever happened to Jared.

He goes to the bathroom and prepares the tub for a hot shower. He hopes the hot water will wash his fears and clear his thoughts. He knows Jensen will come talk to him when he finish his own speech, so he just waits. They always respected each other's space and time, they figured that was important as soon as they started dating and, to this day, it still is.

When the tub finally is ready, Jared takes off his clothes and steps inside the hot water, his muscles already starting to relax. He closes his eyes, thinking, for some time.

When he opens them again, Jensen is standing in the doorway looking at him. Jared can see devotion in his eyes, when someone's looking at something so beautiful and unique that they can't avoid being sad facing something so great. Just the thought of that makes Jared burn with emotion. He stops the tears from falling, because he knows they'll fall anyway when Jensen starts talking.

Jensen enters the bathroom, a silence question in his every move. Jared knows he's asking for permission to enter his space, in the silent language only he and Jensen share, and Jared allows him. Jensen takes off his clothes, throws them on top of Jared's, making an unconscious point that even their clothes belong together, and enters the tub, facing Jared.

Seeing Jensen naked is nearly enough to make Jared forgive him and kiss their lives away, their skin touching under the hot water sending shivers through his whole body, but he's still sad and angry.

Jensen looks at him for a while, working with the words, like he always does.

"The day I first met you, you were wearing an Abercrombie&Fitch hoodie, you had those stupidly cute bangs and a smile that make my heart melt. Your first words to me were 'Hey, where's everyone?'.  Do you remember what I said to you?"

Jared's throat is already tied shut. Fuck, Jensen always does this to him when he talks about them.

"You said... 'It's just us.'" Jared whispers. Jensen smiles and nods.

"Just us." Jensen repeats. "Do you wanna know for how many days of my life, after I met you, this wasn't true? None. Ever since I met you, not one single day passes that I don't think of you. I _never_ forget about you, Jay." The tears that Jared held before starts forcing their way out, but Jared lets them. "Hey, don't cry. Look at me." Jensen says, holding Jared's chin up. "I'm sorry I forgot about today. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you I left early, I know it wasn't okay to do that. But I didn't forget about you, I just forgot to pick up the phone." Jensen smiles and Jared laugh.

He doesn't have nothing left to say, so he just kisses Jensen. Countless 'I love you's' whispered to each other till they were both breathless, in bed, after Jensen proved Jared how much he was sorry.

When they finish, Jared takes a nap while Jensen prepares the food. They eat and drink beer, reminiscing the old times, memories from set, guest-stars and crew. Jared lets Jensen know how proud he is of them, of their show, of all they've gone through, together, and how much he loves his life by Jensen's side and the beautiful family they have, even if it's not perfect. Yet.

When they go to bed, Jensen asks if they're okay and Jared nods, kissing him.

"But don't think I will forget about this, Mr. Ackles." Jared laughs. "You will hear about this again."

Jensen laughs. "Shit, I thought I could fuck your memory away from you, but looks like I've failed."

"Yeah, maybe you're gettin' old."

Jensen looks at him, fake shock in his face. Jared laughs until his eyes are shining with tears, which causes Jensen to laugh too. Jared wonders if they will ever grow old into bitter middle-aged men that take life too seriously, but he knows they won't.

"I love you, you idiot." Jensen says, after they manage to stop laughing.

"I know you do." Jared says, giving him one last kiss before they fall asleep in each other's arms.

 


End file.
